


Love is When...

by orphan_account



Category: Cringe - Fandom, The Bird Chronicles, The Fish Chronicles
Genre: KHTLL13, Multi, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sad





	

The Bird had never felt so alone. it had been this way ever since the Fish had left. They were the only scrap of meaning in his pitiful existence. He didn't even know if they were still alive. They had probably been eaten by the one they had claimed to love. The Fish, so naive, knew nothing of true love. They knew nothing of the undying love he felt for them. Suddenly, he saw a flash of movement next to him. It was the Fish!  
"Fish! It's you!" The Fish nodded.  
"Yes. I left the Cat because I realised she actually only wanted to eat me. I had a hard time breaking it to her." The Bird screeched happily.  
"Now we can finally be together." The Fish shook their head.  
"There is only one problem." The Bird looked sad.  
"What is it?"  
"We are cat toys."  
"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please remind me what I'm doing with my life?


End file.
